Quint Returns
by Quint866
Summary: Tails and Sonic visit another dimension to find out that sonia has been roboticized Quint returns in order to save sonia in time!
1. Sonia's Roboticization

Chapter 1 Sonia's Roboticization

Sonic and Tails one day were working on a new invention using Robotniks destroyed technology. They created a dimension portal maker. They wanted to experiment to see if the world they are in is any different.

"Are you ready to test it?" Sonic asked.

"Well… here goes nothing!" tails said as he pressed the red button. Suddenly a huge flash went off. The portal was a success they walked in and saw they were in the Sonic Underground Dimension. But only one thing… they were warped right into robotniks lair! Meanwhile with robotnik at the top of his base…

"Well… I have you now you three hedgehogs!" Robotnik sinisterly said. His robots grabbed Sonia and put her in the roboticizer. Sonia saw a glowing light under her as she tried to resist Underground Sonic And Manic tried to break the robots grasp from their hands. But they grew weak… Sonia grunted trying to break the glass but Robotnik turned flipped the switch and her resistance had faded completely… Robotnik said

"Just relax little hedgehog… in a few moments… you'll be my loyal little robot… doesent that sound wonderful my dear?"

"… Yes. Lord Robotnik it sounds very wonderful…" she said in a bland tone. Meanwhile back in the regular sonic dimension… a laser came down from a satellite right near tails workshop… a dark humanoid figure appeared from the middle of the beam… The beam made a huge flash go off… the dark figure walked through the portal… Back with sonic and tails rushing up to the top of the base the shadow was gaining up to them. Tails yelled

"Somebody found us!"

As they ran faster, Sonic said

"Is that? QUINT?!" the shadow stepped closer it was Quint!

"I'm Back… you must go before its too late…" Quint said they ran back to the portal. Quint muttered to himself

"I'll handel robotnik myself…" he ran up the stairs…

Back with robotnik…

Robotnik said

"Good… then give me a smile and a salute… prepare for a new life of total servitude…"

Sonia replied

"Anything for you master robotnik…"

And the roboticizer turned Sonia into robotniks perfect machine. "I exist to serve you lord robotnik. What are you're orders?" Sonia said

Robotnik replied "oh so many choices… but lets start with a simple one… destroy that dreaded necklace of yours!"

Sonia replied

"With pleasure, Lord Robotnik" and crushed the necklace….

Will Quint save Sonia in time?

Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Quint Vs Sonia (1st Encounter)

Chapter 2 Quint Vs. Sonia (1st encounter)

Quint Chainsawed down the door. Robotnik yelled

"Guards! Get... what the?"

Quint stepped out of the smoke he pointed his chainsaw lancer at the guards behind Sonic and Manic and shot the guards. Quint yelled at Sonic and Manic

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" they ran and escaped Quint lifted a heavy metal generator for the computer. And threw it at the guards.

Quint chuckled

"Is that the best you can do?!" Robotnik commanded

"Sonia! Show this mysterious man what you can really do!" Sonia replied

"**I will Lord Robotnik!**" and she charged at Quint she was slightly stronger than Quint and she burst him through the wall into the roboticizer! the door of the roboticizer closed with the impact quint made in it. Quint yelled

"If you damn dare flip that switch! I will torture you!" Robotnik laughed

"HAHAHAHA! Seems Mr. Mysterious was no match for Sonia! Flip the switch right now!" Sonia replied

"**With great pleasure, Matser Robotnik!**" and she flipped the switch

Quint yelled

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

Robotnik laughed

the light of roboticization shined under quint.

Quint grinned and started laughing

"HA! You bought it!" Robotnik stopped laughing and asked

"Wait... bought what?"

Quint grinned and took off the his helmet and underneath... was... half of his face was human and the other half looked exactly like an exoskeleton from terminator. Robotnik gasped

"WHAT?!" Quints laugh turned from human to a pixely laugh like Keflkas from sonic exe. he burst out of the glass roboticizer and Sonia said

"**You shall not touch Lord Robotnik!**" and she tried to punch Quint but he grabbed her hand and pushed her into the roboticizer generator. Then Quint grabbed her and threw her at Robotnik. Quint said in the pixely voice

"You never knew did you? Im already part robot!"

he ripped off his right sleeve and under it was a robotic arm like winter soilders from captian america 2.

Quint said

"Meet me at the subway... I will give you some time to train for a better fight..." he threw a smoke gernade and vanished...

Sonia went up to robotnik and Helped him up. Robotnik said

"Who the hell... was that?!" Sonia said

"**His name is Quint866 he is the overlord of hope... it will take mass strength in me to defeat him Lord Robotnik."**

Robotnik said

"I must enhance you... we need to stop him before he ends my reign!" and they walked into a differnt room...


End file.
